taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Conkling
Andrew Conkling is the wealthy owner of the fictional business Conkling Steel, which provided the steel used to build the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. He is travelling First Class back to America with his wife, Beatrix Conkling, from their London home. Upon learning of Frank Carlson through Daisy Cashmore, Conkling requests to meet with him in order to aid in avoiding a potential scandal with his business. Conkling and his sidequest are optional and do not have to be performed to obtain the game's perfect ending. Conkling is a creditor of Lord Charles Lambeth. At the time of the sinking, Conkling was demanding Lord Lambeth repay the money owed. Second Mission Carlson receives a message from Conkling requesting to meet him in Scotland Road. The businessman explains that a few weeks prior to sailing on the Titanic, the Conkling's Irish maid Shailagh Hacker ran away from their London home and took a particularly sensitive letter with her, which contains information that could potentially ruin Conkling and his steel business. Conkling is desperate to obtain the letter from Shailagh, after Beatrix spotted her on the Third Class Promenade earlier in the voyage. He learned that a British Secret Service agent was on board and located Carlson through Daisy, requesting his assistance in retrieving the letter. After meeting with Shailagh and her brother Jack, Carlson reports back to Conkling that the pair want $5,000 in exchange for the letter. Conkling is not prepared to pay them the money and asks Carlson to speak to Shailagh alone without Jack. Through speaking to Shailagh, she reveals that Conkling is the biological father of her baby Eddie, who was conceived through an affair. It is implied that Conkling and his wife intended for this to happen and that they planned to fire Shailagh once the baby was born and keep it for themselves. Shailagh simply took the letter as something valuable to steal, unaware of how important it was. During the Titanic's sinking, both Conkling and Beatrix can be found on the Boat Deck. If Carlson aids the Hackers in taking back Shailagh's baby from Beatrix, he can offer to trade the baby in return for the precious letter. At this point, Carlson can read the contents of the letter - the steel which Conkling Steel produced to be used in the Titanic is revealed to be high in sulfur, making it highly likely to fracture in the event of a collision or accident. The letter also shows that Conkling himself authorized use of the steel in the Titanic. Regardless, Conkling never sees the letter again. If Carlson interacts with him, he panics on the Boat Deck and offers money to the crew in exchange for a place in a lifeboat. He is shot dead by Third Officer Morrow after trying to bribe his way into a lifeboat. If Carlson neglects to talk to Conkling during the sinking, he goes down with the ship. Trivia * Andrew Conkling is played by Michael Prescott. * Daisy mentions that the Conklings were friends with the Titanic's captain, E.J. Smith. * Although not a character that the player could interact with, Conkling is involved in the demo version of the game. Carlson is assigned to obtain a photo of him for evidence as Conkling is being investigated for defrauding investors. * The letter regarding the Titanic's steel being prone to fracture is partially based upon discoveries of the steel used in the ship's hull. Forging methods of the day as well as poor workmanship on a number of the rivets used in the ship's plating resulted in a metal that was much more prone to fracture and breaking in cold temperatures. Category:American individuals Conkling, Andrew Category:Males